Holy Chickadees
The Holy Chickadees The Holy Chickadees Holy Chickadees is a new guild focused on supporting its members through hunts and cooperative leveling. We encourage giving xp to the guild, but do not require it. Most of our members are between lvl 30 and 80, at this point we are recruiting any level p2p player that shares our vision. 'Our Goals': To have an international guild that welcomes all players. We want to bring people together from around the world. We want a guild with it's members to help and support each other as they progess through the game. This is why we welcome almost any player. 'Official Guild Languages': english, español, français (english being the primary language spoken) 'Note:' Every guild member may set their own guild experince, and rights are culminative (treasurer has all the rights a protector has)The more guild experiance given will earn you more respect in the guild. *spamming and cussing kept to a minimum (but we understand if you get a bit flustered at times, dofus does have it's moments)(and if you want to sell something just let us know don't keep repeating it because we've heard you the first time) *There is also no in guild agression. *Contact chevere-cra or chevere-feca or --darkglute-- or holychickadee in game to find out more about this guild. News Paddock now available. 17/10/06 (D/M/Y) Rights to Paddock given 19/10/06 The site has been translated into Spanish (poorly) 19/10/06 EXP requirements have been lowered 10 fold 20/10/06 2 ginger dragonturkys have been added thanks to Karah 26/10/06 Ranks Level Requisites *'Nuisance' -- the lowest lvl in the guild, normally a new p2p player. *'Aprentice' -- a guild member who reaches level 15. *'Guard' -- a guild member who reaches level 30 and has aquired 3000 guild experiance. *'Reservist' -- a guild member who reaches level 40 and has aquired 6000 guild experiance. *'Protector' -- a guild member who reaches level 60 may become a protector and has aquired 15000 guild experiance. Protector may place and collect from percs. Protector may invite new members. *'Officer' -- a trusted member of the guild who has significantly improved the quality of the guild. Well informed members of the guild. May manage the ranks. May also run many guild activites. (usually lvl 80 and above) *'Leader' -- only transferable between chevere-cra and his alts. only member to manage rights and bannish players from the guild *Note: Some players maybe be ranked up early do to their contribution to the guild. Meaning the guild exp was ignored. Profession Levels *'Merchant' -- a guild member who reaches level 60+ in their profession(s). They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guildmates. *'Manufacturer' -- a guild member who reaches level 100 in 2 of their professions. They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guildmates. *'Treasurer' -- a guild member who has fund raised copeous amount of money for the guild is promoted to treasurer, alternate characters who have reached this may also become treasurers. Treasurers may invite new members. Alternates *'Servant' -- postion for the alternate characters of players in the guild. *'Secretary' -- postion for the alternate character of the leader in the guild. Status *'Breeder' -- Breeds dragoturkerys for the guild. *'Governer' -- Owner of house or paddock. *'Chosen One' -- Those selected to become future officers. usually are highly trusted guild members and very active. Other *'On Approval' -- a new recruit, or a character a player planning on becoming p2p but are not yet. *'Deserteur' -- a non active guild member, those who are not logged on at least once a week or have not given reason to their absence. Market *Guild Market (for guild members only) People to Remember Officers *eutanato Protectors *jaiky *karah Treasurer *scoobydoofus (with 690kk and counting) Manufacturers *snakesonaplane Guild pictures *The Holy Chickadees *Chevere-cra *Paddock guild pic1 *Paddock guild pic2 Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds